Dance of the Neko
by RaynaVBlack
Summary: Yuki and Kyo are in love and don't want Tohru to find out, but Tohru has a secret love of her own.
1. The First Dance

Kyo lay in his uysual place on the roof, staring at the sky as his confident lay across his lean stomach.

The air was particulraly warm, and a cool breeze flittered around.

"Kyo?" a soft, feminin voice purred, a hand found its way into Kyo's shirt and against his hard nipple.

"What?" he hissed softly, his own hand entwined in his lover's soft hair, pulling them face-to-face.

"Nothing."

Kyo could feel the breath from that word as he forced their lips together.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru called from the kitchen, her voice rising on the air, "Yuki-kun! Dinner's ready!"

"Dammit," Kyoo muttered, pushing Yuki off of him.

Yuki glared at the neko, "You could be more gentle."

"Damn rat, you didn't complain last tim," the orange-top grinned, dodging a strike and leaping from the roof. As he landed on his feet, he straightened up and held out his arms.

"I'm not jumping," Yuki frowned, peering over the bamboo tiled roof.

"C'mon, you stupid rat, I won't let you fall," Kyo said, letting the wind carry his voice to the other boy.

Yuki shivered as the breeze caressed his cheek- it was like feeling Kyo there beside him. The nezumi looked at Kyo suspiciously, and then jumped gracefully from the roof.

The red-head caught him, stumbling backwards from the impact and set him on his feet.

Yuki let his lips brush against the neko's cheek for a thanks and disappeared inside with a smile.

As usual, the silver-haired boy's smile left Kyo light-headed as he rubbed his reddening cheeks.

"Kyo-kun?" the kitchen door slid open as Tohru looked out at him, "Dinner's ready."

"I'm coming," he snapped following her inside and taking his place at the table, "Quit staring at me," he yelled at Yuki.

"We had this discussion last week- I'm not staring, just looking."

"Well, dammit, STOP."

Yuki dipped his chopsticks into his rice bowl.

"That's what I thought, you damn rat," Kyo muttered.

A chopstick flew across the table and pinned him in the forehead.

"DAMMIT!" Kyo leapt up from his place.

Yuki looked up, not smiling, but his eyes had a playful glint.

"Forget it," Kyo sank back into his seat as Tohru rushed to get Yuki new chopsticks.

"You guys were both gone for an awfully long time," Tohru smiled, "What did you all do?"

Shigure smiled wickedly, "They've secretly made-up and are making lo-"

Both Kyo and Yuki hit him.

Kyo bit his lip; he knew that his cousin was only kidding, but it sounded wrong coming from him.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Yuki tiredly climbed into bed; he'd worked in his secret base after dinner and he was exhausted now. Just as he sank under the covers, he found a cool body resting there.

"Why, hello there," Kyo's red eyes shone with prideful vigor.

Yuki smiled, straddling him, "Hello," he replied, "Kyon-kyon."

"Don't call me Kyon-kyon," he growled softly.

"You never cared before," Yuki paused, smiling devilishly, "Kyon-kyon," he added.

Kyo let his hands explore Yuki's chest, "Bite me," the orange-haired boy muttered.

"With pleasure," Yuki nibbled on his ear.

Kyo sighed, pulling Yuki against his chest. They embraced for the longest, Yuki's head resting on Kyo's shoulder.

Kyo's hand nested in the other boy's hair, holding him in place. He could feel Yuki trembling; the nezumi always got emotionaly when they cuddled like this. Kyo knew it made him feel safe, loved. He brushed his lips against Yuki's forehead.

"I'm so tired," Yuki sighed.

"Sleep," Kyo smiled, hugging him closer, enjoying feeling him close.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Yuki woke up, and rolled over, his bed empty and cold. He crawled out of bed, rubbing his eyes and dressed.

The wind caressed his skin from his open window.

Kyo jumped in, smiling wickedly, "Good morning."

Yuki just mumbled a response.

The neko took the brush from Yuki's hands and gently ran it through his hair. The half-asleep boy shivered, a moan escaping his lips.

"Shhh," Kyo hushed him, pressing his lips against the other boy's.

The door slid open, "Sohma-kun?"

"Damn rat!" Kyo was thrown across the room by Yuki.

"Didn't you try that already?" he asked, still sleeping.

Tohru bowed, "I'm so sorry!" she said, "I just came to make sure you were awake. It's awefully late."

"I am now," he smiled at her as Kyo stood up, rubbing his head, "Thank you, Honda-san."

She smiled up at him as they made their way downstairs.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	2. Little Red Riding Hood

Tohru hummed happily as she filled a picnic basket with lunch items.

"Tooooh-ru!" Shigure peeked over her shoulder, "Is this for us?" he chirped.

"No, 'Gure-san, your dinner is in the refrigerator," she said, placing a bag of cookies in the basket.

"Is this you Uo and Hana?" he asked, making his way to the fridge.

Tohru paused before nodded, "Hai," she lied, adding fresh strawberries- today was the first day she'd see her secret love all by herself, and, of course, she promised him food.

Shigure blinked- surely his sweet flower hadn't just lied to lim. He chose to ignore it- all else fails, this could lead to an interesting story idea.

She slipped her arm under the basket; she wanted to get there before dusk, and, afterwards, she would go visist Uo, so it wasn't a complete lie.

"Bye, Shigure-san," Tohru gave him a peck on the cheek, as she pulled on a red cloak.

Shigure watched her disappear down the path, "That looked like Aya's work," he mused.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Yuki had finally finished all his duties at the school and arrived on the main street the same time Kyo did.

"Kyo-kyo," Yuki greeted, his tone light and playful.

"Prince Yuki," Kyo smirked, adjusting his pace a bit faster.

Yuki raised and eyebrow and met the pace, "Don't be like that, my Kyo-kyo."

Kyo slowed down as they rounded the street that lead into the thick forest. He boldly took Yuki's hand.

"Eh? What's this?" Yuki brought Kyo's hand up to his velvet cheek, "Showing affection now, are we?"

Kyo pushed Yuki against the tree, "You want affection?" he growled, kissing him hard.

Yuki allowed him, slowing the pace and soothing him, "Tough practice?" he murmured when they'd parted.

Kyo nodded, "Damn Kagura."

"Be nice," Yuki chided, "She really loves you."

The neko rubbed his jaw, "Well, I don't need that kind of love, dammit."

Yuki pinched him; he was in a playful mood tonight, "You've never complained when I do it," he teased.

"Damn nezumi," Kyo glowered.

"Damn neko," Yuki stopped, looking Kyo in the eyes, challenging him, "If you're really hurting that bad, you could always take a soak in the bath."

Kyo raised an eyebrow- his lover was being awefully assertive tonight, "My back is a little sore..."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ray: Sorry it's so short! Smut in the next chapter.

Chibichibi-neko: If you're not complaining, would YOU like to be my beta? ; ty for the comment, I "borrowed" the whole-throwy thing from a sister of mine

Azalee: Always glad to convert another fan-girl.

Wolfbane2: Hehe, do I still have your attention?

Mrsbinx1013: I'm not sure when I'm gonna reveal her "secret love", but it won't be but a couple more chapters, and I'm always open to guesses.


	3. Kisses for all

The door slid open with a loud 'bang' as Shigure leaned back to see Kyo storming in.

"Hiya, Kyo!"the inu smiled.

Kyo paused to glare at him before stomping off to his room.

Yuki walked in, closing the door behind him.

"I take it Kyonkichi lost?" Shigure match Yuki's smirk, "Dinner's in the kitchen- Tohru went to her friends'."

Yuki shook his head, "No, I've got alot of work to do," he smiled, "But I think I'd like a nice bath."

The nezumi made his way to his own room and found Kyo already there with a towel around his waist. A wicked smile crossed Yuki's lips as he pulled off his tye and unbuttoned his shirt.

Kyo smiled, pressing his hands against Yuki's now bare chest.

The silver-haired boy shivered, Kyo's hands feeling the firmness of the muscles below the pale skin. The neko bent forward, letting his mouth melt around Yuki's light pink nipple, teasingly darting his tongue over it until it was hard and biting it gently.

The phone downstairs rang, stopping them.

After a moment of silence, Shigure wailed up at them, "That was Mitt-chan. I need to run to town."

Kyo thanked the gods for their luck.

They resumed their activity as the sliding door downstairs shut.

"Shall I run the bath?" Yuki's voice was deep and throaty.

The red-head nodded, not trusting his own voice; this damn towel was making his erection worse, the soft fabric rubbing against it with each movement. He discarded it on Yuki's bed who returned to find him wrapped in a large towel.

Kyo raised an eyebrow, "Why so shy after all the tiems I've seen you naked?"

Yuki smiled, "Not shy," he corrected, slowly turning around and letting it drop to the floor, letting Kyo get a good glance at the ass he so dearly loved, "Adding to your lust."

A moan escaped his lips, "Don't tease me like this..."

Yuki motioned him to follow him into the bath down the hall.

Kyo did, carrying their towels.

The bathroom was large, the tub set into the ground and a lounge couch with two candles lit on the small table beside them- vanilla, Kyo's favorite,

Fog rolled around their ankles as Yuki closed the door.

"Alone at last," Kyo smiled to Yuki's back, wrapping his arms around the nezumi and pressing his groin against him.

Yuki stifled a moan.

"Don't hold back," Kyo's hand found its way to Yuki's own erection, giving it a couple of playful strokes.

Yuki obeyed, letting a moan escape his red lips. He ran his tongue over them, breathing heavy already.

"Turn to me," Kyo commanded as the other boy did as intructed. Kyo went down on his knees, not hesitating before taking Yuki's member in his mouth, wrapping his lips tightly around the head, flicking his tongue over it.

Yuki shivered- it felt like it had been forever since they'd done this.

Kyo's hands wrapped around the length, pumping it gently as he released it from his mouth.

"Kyo..." Yuki murmured in frustration.

"Is this really how you want to end it?" Kyo whispered in his ear.

The nezumi shook his head, kissing Kyo and tasting the taste of precum on his lips.

The red-head pulled away, nibbling on Yuki's earlobe.

Kyo shivered as Yuki's cold hands started on him, squeezing delightfully slowly with steady, even strokes.

Then they both heard the downstairs door open.

"Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun!" Tohru's voice was a bit more breathless than usual as she called, "I'm home!"

Kyo groaned in defeat, "Oh, man, she'd going to see us..."

"Shh, you stupid rat," Yuki muttered, throwing his heavy towel around his waist and peeking out the door, Kyo slumping into the bath.

"Honda-san?"

Tohru blushed, turning her back, "Yes, Yuki-kun?"

"Kyo's sulking somewhere outside, I think, and Shigure went to see his editor," he smiled, "I just started a bath."

"Oh, okay! I'll heat up some soup for when you get out," Tohru beamed, "I'll be downstairs in the kitchen!"

Yuki's smile widened, "Arigato, Honda-san," he closed the door and turned back to Kyo, "See? That wasn't so hard," he whispered.

Kyo pouted as Yuki entered the hot bath, leaning against the neko.

"Don't be sad," Yuki licked Kyo's lips, "We can still play."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Tohru hugged her backpack to her chest- the outfit Ayame gave her was perfect and Uotani agreed. Her secret love would be thrilled to see her in it.

She went into her room and peeked into the bag, pulling out the lazy garters.

A flush came over her face. Tohru was afraid to see herself in this before her love. She grinned, pulling out the skimpy dress, but remembered her duty to the Sohmas and went downstairs to warm up the soup.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

chibichibi-neko: I was being serious. ; Betaing is fun!

WolfBane2: Boy-on-boy indeed! I lurv it! And, no, it's not ayaa!

and everybody else: I love you!


End file.
